A display system may contain light valves (e.g., LCD) and color filters (e.g., imparting red, green and blue colors in a RGB system) that regulate brightness levels and color values of pixels as the pixels are being illuminated by a light source, such as back light units (BLUs). Typically, light sources such as fluorescent lights or light-emitting diodes (LEDs) illuminate pixels on display panels. The light illuminating the pixels is attenuated by RGB color filters and liquid crystal materials.
Engineering wide color gamut and high luminance has been recognized as a very difficult endeavor by many display manufactures. It is difficult for a pixel or subpixel in a display system to accurately express accurate luminance values and color information. For example, light with different colors and luminance levels may bleed into a portion of a display panel from neighboring portions of the display panel.
Further, different types of light emitters emit light of broad ranges of wavelengths for which display systems are not optimized, image inversions, restrictive viewing angles and undesirable color representations and tinges may occur in the display systems so that displayed images suffer from poor quality or a limited color gamut.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.